dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Kiryl
Kiryl (Clift in Japanese, and first localised as Cristo on the NES) is a character in Dragon Quest IV. He is an apprentice priest in the castle of Zamoksva, and a close friend and retainer of Tsarevna Alena. When the latter escapes from the confines of her room to explore the world, he elects to accompany her along with the court magician Borya. Appearance Kiryl wears a green and white Kalimavkion resembling a cross between a Napoleonic-era shako and a priest's mitre hat, along with a green overcoat and a white long-sleeved undershirt. He carries a long and narrow sword on his back, and keeps a muted orange scarf around his neck. Personality He is very loyal to Princess/Tsarevna Alena, as evidenced by how he immediately rushes after her when she escapes. It is also made apparent that he has a crush on the princess as well. Beyond his relationship with Alena, Kiryl is a very studious and dedicated young man with a deep sense of faith; he has been training for some time to take over as the resident priest of Zamoksva and his room is filled with religious texts. In the remake version of the game, it is revealed that he is scared heights when using the party chat in certain areas, most notably El Forado. Biography Games Main games ''Dragon Quest IV Chapter 2 begins with Alena begging her father, the Tsar of Zamoksva, to let her explore the world, since strong fighters are needed more and more in their troubled times, with the Underworld creeping out of dormancy. However, he refuses, saying that with monsters showing increasing aggression, it is simply too dangerous to let her leave the safety of the castle. Alena goes back to her room but, within a few minutes, has been overcome with frustration and escapes the castle. Kiryl and Borya, her retainers, give chase; they are resigned to not being able to make her stay put, but if she is going to leave, they cannot allow her to travel alone. The three set out and soon come to a small village being terrorised by a local monster continually demanding young girls as a sacrifice. Alena immediately heads to the local church to offer herself as the next sacrifice, but she has no intention of dying; as soon as the demon shows its face, she, Kiryl and Broya spring into action and take it out, saving the village. After journeying straight to the far ends of Zamoksva, the nomadic Desert Bazaar, she gets a summons from her father, who, upon receiving her, admits that he was mistaken in his over-protectiveness, and opens the Teleportal to a nearby country. Here, Alena finds the local princess bemoaning her fate, because her father has promised her hand to the winner of the Endor Tournament, an annual fighting competition, and her father seriously regretting this promise. Though she hears rumblings of an extremely dangerous entrant named Psaro, Alena enters and gets to the finals, only to find that her opponent, who would have been Psaro, has disappeared. By winning the tournament, Alena absolves the Princess of her duty. However, as she celebrates her victory, a severely wounded Zamoksvian soldier rushes in and cries that she must return to the castle at once before dying on the scene. The party returns to the Castle but finds it completely devoid of life; together, they set out to investigate and the chapter ends abruptly. Alena and her companions are not seen again until Chapter 5, when Kiryl has fallen under a dangerous fever and is bedridden in Mintos. Alena and a band of three mercenaries set out to the weed's reported location to try and recover some to cure Kiryl, but fails. However, the Hero succeeds, and upon learning of their destiny the three immediately join the party for the remainder of the game. Some time later, they return to Zamoksva, finding the cause of its troubles to be the demon Baalzack, whom they kill in retribution and for the greater good. ''Dragon Quest VI Kiryl is present in the near-future version of Reaper's Peak, trying to prevent Alena from climbing down the well to confront Nokturnus. ''Dragon Quest IX Kiryl appeared as one of the special guests at Quester's Rest in Stornway, and was obtained through the DQVC using Nintendo's Wi-Fi Connection. Talking with him allows the player to obtain different pieces of his outfit in different situations. Side games ''Dragon Quest: Monster Battle Road Kiryl can be summoned to perform a special attack. After leaping from the wagon, Kiryl tries and fails to cast Thwack multiple times, before finally stomping on the text windows in disgust and(successfully) unleashing a magnified version of Kathwack in the form of angry spirits. Though these ghosts cannot inflict instant death, they deal colossal damage to all enemies. ''The World Tree's Woe and the Blight Below Kiryl is a playable character. Unlike his usual incarnations, Kiryl fights with spears in this game. His Coup-de-Grace, Kathwack, is the same as it is in ''Monster Battle Road. ''Twin Kings and the Prophecy's End Fortune Street Along with Alena, Ryan and Taloon, Kiryl appeared as a playable character in ''Itadaki Street Special. Statistics Kiryl corresponds to the priest vocation, and as such he learns strong healing and defensive spells, but is fairly limited in the weapons and armor he can equip. The NES version of Kiryl is infamous for his poorly-programmed AI, which would continuously cast the Whack and Thwack spells above all others, even when healing is necessary and the enemy is immune to them. While this problem was eliminated since the remakes permit manual control, it has become a running gag related to the character, such as his special appearance in Dragon Quest: Monster Battle Road. Spells Name In the NES localisation, Kiryl was originally known as Cristo, and was occasionally identified by the alternate transliterations Crifto, Krifto and Clift. Voice actors *Hikaru Midorikawa (Japanese) - The World Tree's Woe and the Blight Below *Alec Newman (English) - The World Tree's Woe and the Blight Below Etymology Kiryl is the Slavic derivative of the Greek Cyril. It means "Lordly". Gallery DQIV - Kiryl.png|Kiryl's artwork for the original IV. DQIVPS - Kiryl.png|Kiryl's artwork for the IV PS remake. DQHTWTWBB - Kiryl.png|Kiryl's artwork for TWTWBB. Category:Dragon Quest IV party members Category:Dragon Quest IX special guests Category:Dragon Quest Heroes: The World Tree's Woe and the Blight Below characters Category:Dragon Quest Heroes II: Twins Kings and Ending of the Prophecy characters